bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Roaring Beast Zekt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51006 |idalt = |no = 1397 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 108 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 41, 45, 48, 52, 55 |normal_distribute = 23, 11, 22, 11, 22, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 48, 51, 54, 58, 61, 64 |bb_distribute = 18, 10, 6, 18, 9, 6, 18, 9, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 14, 8, 5, 4, 3, 14, 7, 5, 4, 3, 14, 7, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 10, 3, 10, 3, 10, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A wolf-type sacred beast that served a certain disciple. Its strength in battle was said to eclipse even the gods. It fought against the First Summoner while he was on a solitary adventure, and left a massive scar on his face. Afterwards, it encountered the same Summoner alongside his allies, and faced them beside its disciple master. The sacred beast did not yield an inch despite being outnumbered, and succeeded in defeating a female Summoner. However, it was dealt a mortal wound immediately afterward by another Summoner's spear. It is said that even facing its own death, the sacred beast continued to fight to protect its master. |summon = Are you the one who summoned me? Puny, arrogant humans. You think you can use me? |fusion = I will accept this offering. But there is no guarantee that these fangs of mine will target only your enemies... |evolution = | hp_base = 4912 |atk_base = 1785 |def_base = 1966 |rec_base = 1693 | hp_lord = 7186 |atk_lord = 2363 |def_lord = 2463 |rec_lord = 2229 | hp_anima = 8078 |rec_anima = 1991 |atk_breaker = 2601 |def_breaker = 2225 |def_guardian = 2701 |rec_guardian = 2110 |def_oracle = 2344 |rec_oracle = 2586 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Fanged Rage |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = 2~4 BC fill, 25% chance to heal 20% HP from damage taken |bb = Sero Tetra |bbdescription = 9 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, boosts max HP & slightly reduces damage from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% damage reduction, 6 BC fill, 10% max HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Repulsio |sbbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 520% x HP / base max HP, 520% additional multiplier total, 10% damage reduction, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Talon: Fir Singh |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & 50% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% boost to max HP, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 300% boost to critical damage, |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Soul-Cutter Talon |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & probable HP recovery when attacked |esnote = +0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost total, 20% chance to heal 20~25% HP when damage taken |evofrom = |evointo = 51007 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Idol |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Zekt1 }}